Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of image segmentation. More specifically, the present invention is related to automatically producing anatomy segmentation for medical images through sequential learning.
Discussion of Related Art
Medical image segmentation is the problem of locating anatomical structures from medical images. While, in the prior art, simplified segmentation problems may be built through a coarse-to-fine hierarchical decomposition of regions for images using low level segmentation, such prior art methods do not address the complexities in learning models for solving these problems. Hence, there is no guarantee that the generated hierarchical segmentation problems can be more easily solved than the original problem.
Embodiments of the present invention are an improvement over prior art systems and methods.